


White Crow among Black Doves

by Rocket_Duckling



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Swearing, Uldren Sov (mentioned only), just a bit, other 2 OCs of mine mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 18:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17249483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocket_Duckling/pseuds/Rocket_Duckling
Summary: The Guardians should take care of each other, now more than ever. So why should this one be any different?





	White Crow among Black Doves

**Author's Note:**

> Heads up! This story was inspired by the Black Armory leak and the uproar it caused. So if you somehow are stayed spoiler-free, don't read.
> 
> This story is featuring one of my three Destiny Guardian OCs, the human Titan Smite. I might write more about her (and others) so all I will say about her is;   
> 1) she is serious AF   
> 2) angry is her default emotion  
> 3) she is few centuries old (became Guardian before the City had walls)
> 
> I apologize for any mischaracterization.  
> Kudos are loved, comments adored.
> 
> Hope you will enjoy!

The whole Tower was in chaos. Smite scowled at the groups of yelling Guardians, some were even fighting each other. Had they gone completely insane? Her Ghost tucked closer to her. She gently patted her as to offer her comfort.

“What is the meaning of this?!” she yelled grabbing a Hunter off a Warlock before she could sink her blade into him. “If you want to fight so much, set up a private Crucible match where no civilians could be hurt!”

The Hunter wiggled in her grab but with no avail. So she pointed at the Warlock. “This little shit is defending that murderous fuck!”

“That’s not true! All I said is we cannot start a witch-hunt before the Vanguard-“

“Fuck the Vanguard! Let’s kill that bastard and that Ghost too if it puts up a fight!”

The crowd cheered. Were they talking about a Guardian? Murdering a Ghost?! Smite felt Dawn tremble.

“Killing a Ghost is the highest of crimes!”

“Well, it should have thought about it before it resurrected that fucker!”

“That Ghost didn’t know any better.”

“It should have!”

“We could lock-“

“ **ENOUGH!** ” Smite roared slamming the Hunter into the ground. Arc energy cracked all around her shocking the closest Guardians. She huffed and took a deep breath to calm herself.

“If I hear anyone of you even _thought_ about harming a Ghost you will end like this _without_ getting healed or ressed!” She jabbed her finger at the mangled body of the Hunter. She looked at the Ghost of that Guardian. “Relay the message.” The little machine frantically nodded.

“Don’t you have missions to attend to?!” Smite shouted at the remaining Guardians. They quickly dispersed.

“Let’s see what this commotion is all about,” Smite muttered so only her Ghost could hear.

 

***

 

“There is a meeting in progress; you are not allowed to enter.” Smite brushed past the guards. “Please, they are not to be interrupted.” She barged in anyways.

Both Vanguards turned towards her. She could tell by their body language their opinions clashed. She saluted to her Vanguard then turned to Ikora and repeated the gesture.

“I apologize for barging in uninvited, but there’s been a lot of commotion around the Tower. I personally had to end a fight between Hunter and Warlock. The reason behind their fight greatly disturbed me. They argued about murdering a Guardian and their Ghost.”

Zavala deeply sighed and sank onto a chair. Smite noted just how exhausted he looked.

“It’s about Uldren Sov,” it was Ikora that spoke, “they were talking about Uldren Sov.”

“Wasn’t Uldren Sov killed by the Guardian Hero while back?”

“Yes,” Zavala agreed, “he was recently resurrected by a Ghost.”

“You mean, _the body_ of Uldren Sov was resurrected by a Ghost,” Dawn chimed in. With attention directed to her she quickly backed to her Guardian.

“We were just discussing what to do with him,” Zavala said after a pause.

Smite frowned. They had to be kidding.

“What do you mean by “We were just discussing what to do with him”? Do the same thing you do with every new Guardian.”

“It is not that simple. This isn’t just a new Guardian,” Ikora declared.

Her frown deepened. They really had to be kidding.

“What do you propose then?”

“Maintenance work,” Zavala simply said.

“Out of the question. Having him anywhere in the City is calling for trouble."

Smite watched them bicker and she could not believe what she was witnessing. Were they really so blinded by their grief and anger? She clenched her jaw. They were the Vanguard, the leaders that were supposed to guide the rest of the Guardians. She strode closer to them.

“Smite, don’t!” Dawn warned, but it was too late.

Smite slammed her fists onto the table. It couldn’t withstand the sheer power behind the blow and so it shattered. The Vanguard stared at her in silence.

“Let me get the facts straight.” Smite seethed with rage. “We have a new Kinderguardian on our hands, that is confused as hell and probably terrified by the hostility he was greeted with. We have bunch of trigger-happy Guardians not shying away from the idea of ending Ghost’s life. And then we have the Vanguard,” she glared at them, “bickering about nonsense like old women at the market.”

“We cannot let Cayde’s murderer just wander around!"

"Ikora. Open your eyes. Uldren Sov is no more. We saw the recording; the bullet went right through his head."

The women glared at each other. Both were angry the other didn’t see their point of view. Dawn floated away from them in case the silent battle turned into a physical one. The tension was thick, one could feel sudden chill and static filled the air.

Zavala rose from his seat and stepped towards them. "And what do you propose, Titan?" he finally broke the silence.

"All three of us have been around for a while. This isn’t the first time someone who seemed unworthy returned as a Guardian," Smite spoke still looking at Ikora. "Let us not repeat past mistakes. Treating this new Guardian as Uldren Sov will eventually only make him into Uldren Sov. So many Guardians were lost..." her composure of a proud Titan faded for a moment. She thought about the people she met when she was a fresh Risen. She thought about her old Crucible team. She thought about her old Fireteam. And she recalled the Red War. All of them were gone now. Dawn moved to her and nuzzled against her cheek. With raw emotions in her eyes, Smite looked at them. "Let’s not lose this one as well."

The Warlock Vanguard turned away from the Titan, her arms clenched behind her back as she walked toward the window. It faintly reflected the clashing emotions on her face. The Vanguard Commander shared similar look to Smite’s.

"And when we do accept him as one of our own, what will happen then?" Ikora asked, her voice surprisingly calm.

"We’ll show him what it means to be a Guardian. Who we are, what we fight for," Smite responded firmly, "so even if he does eventually regain the memories of his past life, he wouldn’t act upon them. Don’t let him become another Vortex-9."

They remembered the Exo Warlock. Smite remembered him on personal level. He started as most new Guardians; eager to learn, eager to help. But he was revived too soon and so he was shunned for the ways of his past life. No matter how hard he worked, how hard he tried to please those around him; Vortex-9 was seen only as the deceitful merchant, a back-stabbing thug. Smite watched him grow bitter and in the end he became what they saw him as. Fraud. Liar. Traitor. And she was the one who had to take out her friend. And his poor Ghost... She was forced to take him back with her, leaving the mangled body behind. How he cried, poor thing. Begged her to let him go, to let him go back to his Guardian. But she couldn’t let him go. And he couldn’t live without his Guardian. Thus she returned to the City with remains of his shell, those pieces that survived his suicide. She spent whole week in her bunk cuddling Dawn.

"Not every Guardian is going to be as receptive as you, Smite. He will be ostracized no matter what we decree. It would be best to keep him hidden."

Smite frowned over Zavala’s words, as they were true. If the earlier incident were any indication, things would get out of hand very quickly. It seemed the whole world was against that unfortunate soul. She clenched her fist. No, she wouldn’t let it happen again. Centuries ago, she was just a new blood, inexperienced and a fool. But now? There wasn’t a Guardian that hadn’t heard at least rumours about her. With thousands of missions under her belt, she was unrelenting. Younger Guardians were awed when paired with her on strikes or they felt dread if it were the Crucible. She knew what she should do.

"If I must turn into the unmoveable mountain, so be it. I will become the shield and the barrier. I shall be the nurturing soil and my Fireteam the wind and water. And if our home won’t accept it, we will find refuge among the stars until it does."

"Are you sure your Fireteam will agree with a possible exile?" Ikora asked, again fully turned to her.

Smite didn’t hesitate with her answer. "They are young, but their minds are open. Adelmar questions every aspect of life with almost childish curiosity, he sees the world in shades of greys that shouldn’t even exist. And Cat-3..." The memory of the tiny Exo Hunter so broken by the death of her favourite Vanguard hurt. But she would understand. "Cat-3, she adored Cayde and his death hit her hard. I know she sent that Guardian her full support on the hunt for Uldren."

"And what makes you think she won’t seek the revenge herself?"

"She isn’t a killer, not truly. She preserves life; always shoots after they confirm hostility. And even then she hesitates. And also," her tone turned bitter, "she was the one who opened my eyes that blind vengeance is not the answer."

As the Vanguards didn’t oppose anymore, Smite asked her final question.

"Now, where is my newest Fireteam member?"


End file.
